No era un hombre bueno
by zatsuri
Summary: Él no era un hombre bueno. Sin embargo, a veces las acciones dicen más que las palabras aunque él sólo era un humano, no un hombre bueno. Todas las veces que salvó al niño que vivió lo hizo con una cosa en mente: cumplir una promesa, aunque esta le llevará a la muerte. Esta es la otra historia de las aventuras de Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowling y de Warner. Nada de ganancias económicas por esto. Utilizaré algunos fragmentos del libro, sólo un diálogo estrictamente necesario pero sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido.

Bien, aquí traigo una historia larga, con continuidad. Será claramente de Severus Snape, por supuesto, desde mi concepción de su personaje, el cual por cierto creo que ha sido el mejor logrado. Trataré de, en la medida de lo posible, mantenerlo en su esencia pero será complicado, desde ahora les digo a los lectores que para mí, Severus Snape no fue un santo, tampoco es el más malo de la historia… sólo es un humano.

También debo aclarar que haré una mezcla entre los libros y las películas dependiendo de lo que convenga a esta historia. Supongamos también que sí, Elieen fue sangre pura con una familia rica porque ¿de qué otra manera su matrimonio saldría en la página de sociales de El Profeta? Supongamos que Tobías sabía de la singularidad de Elieen y que se casaron muy jóvenes, por lo tanto no sabría qué hacer con un hijo además de estar acostumbrada a un tipo de vida más holgada lo que chocaría con la realidad de su matrimonio. Sin más por el momento aquí vamos.

 **Prólogo:**

 **Bases.**

No puede recordar con exactitud cuándo el temor comenzó a regir su vida pero si recuerda la vez que supo que nunca, nunca sería como los otros. No recuerda el momento preciso en el que fue rechazado por ser diferente pero sabe con certeza el mismo momento en el que fue odiado por ello. Tampoco tiene memorias del inicio de su indefensión, sin embargo, tiene claro de quién fue la culpa y el porqué.

Las noches con rayos eran especialmente crueles con su psique, le daba miedo quedarse solo, pero aquel hombre al que llamaba padre siempre le decía que los niños, los hombres, debían ser fuertes y no llorar. Su madre sólo se detenía justo a la espalda del hombre tocándose de forma nerviosa las manos; ella le ha dicho que si lo imagina con fuerza puede hacer cosas increíbles con la mente, que si se esfuerza lo necesario puede incluso detener la muerte, le recita cada noche que nada es lo que parece y que la gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver. Él nunca entiende a qué se refiere, pero siempre le cree. Es su madre después de todo.

Él le cuenta en los días tranquilos acerca de las burlas de sus pares, ella le susurra palabras de honor, orgullo, dinastía y pureza de sangre. Él pregunta pero ella no contesta. Él quiere saber más pero ella no le dice. Ella mira, recuerda, llora, quiere… quiere tanto pero no hace nada. Las noches de tormenta son las peores. Ella quiere ayudarle pero no lo hace; su padre se desespera y le golpea para que no llore, para que sea fuerte, pero a él sólo le da más miedo.

Los años pasan, las burlas crecen, la soledad se impone, la autosuficiencia se enraíza, el rencor se asienta y la vergüenza lo cubre. Ha aprendido a distinguir los cambios de humor de su padre, también aprendió a escabullirse bajo las escaleras cuando apesta a alcohol al igual que se abstrae con maestría de la realidad que lo rodea cuando los gritos de su madre llenan el pequeño espacio de choza en el que vive.

Pero ese verano particular es distinto, la apatía lo inunda (aunque no sabe que se llama así) y sale de casa, los gritos de dolor pueden ser escuchados y entonces ve a su vecino Michael, ese que día sí, y día también lo veja verbal y emocionalmente. Ahora da igual, en ese entonces estaba tan ensimismado que no se percata de que le ha dejado sin voz. Fue magia accidental, por supuesto; pero desde ese entonces dejo de ser Severus Snape, niño pobre de vestimenta haraposa, incansable cerebrito asocial, hijo del borracho Tobías, de la inútil Elieen, para convertirse además en un fenómeno peligroso del que había que cuidarse.

Los rumores corren, se hacen grandes. La ayuda nunca llega y Tobías se enoja aún más de la segregación de la que son víctimas; por culpa de él, de ella… Tobías imagino todo diferente pero ahora sólo tiene frustración, enojo, decepción. No tiene el poder de ella ni tiene el que él tendrá pero aún le queda el derecho de la sangre. Y lo usa, lo usa cada vez que puede al recordarle de forma física y verbal que él es el padre, aquel el hijo y ella una bruja sin absolutamente nada, por lo tanto les puede insultar, golpear, dejarles sin comida, encerrados etc.

De forma difusa ve al muggle que le dio la vida. Escucha sus jadeos asquerosos, su respiración dificultosa, sus pasos inestables. Le odia, le teme, lo desprecia al tiempo que lo quiere. Llora en silencio, sin lágrimas, deseando con tanta fuerza que su padre le quiera, que no lo desprecie, que lo proteja. Que su madre lo arrope siempre, que le bese, que le ayude. Entonces espera los golpes y se defiende. Sin querer o mejor dicho, queriendo, lo avienta al otro lado del cuarto sólo para escucharle decir que es un fenómeno peligroso. Sin embargo, por primera vez ve orgullo en los ojos de su madre.

Ella sólo dice –digno de un Prince. –


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowling y de Warner. Nada de ganancias económicas por esto. Utilizaré algunos fragmentos del libro, sólo un diálogo estrictamente necesario pero sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido. Gracias por leer.

Ella y… ella

No tiene idea de que significan las palabras de su madre, no sabe nada de nada, sólo tiene la certeza de que ella le desvela un mundo lleno de maravillas que es ajeno a millones de personas que jamás sabrán de las delicias de lo imposible. Le dice sobre la magia, le susurra su pasado. Le explica que le pasa, por qué suceden las explosiones de magia accidental y comienza su educación mágica así como su aleccionamiento respecto al control de las emociones. Su madre le explica que este aleccionamiento tiene una doble finalidad. La primera e inmediata es alejar a los curiosos "muggles" de su mágica vida; la segunda, es simplemente por qué es lo que un sangre pura bien educado debe aprender.

Él sabe que no es un sangre pura, pero sabe a qué se refiere con "bien educado". Su madre mezcla de forma extraña los conceptos de: orgullo de la buena crianza, honor sangre pura, igualdad, muggles y justicia. Al parecer ella no tiene muy claro que no hay justicia en la forma en la que viven, que no son iguales a los muggles, que ella traicionó el honor de los sangre pura y que, definitivamente, vivir entre harapos y mugre no es señal de buena crianza. No obstante, le agradece que le cuente, le explique, pero sobre todo, le agradece que le enseñé del mundo al que algún día entrará.

Apenas estos primeros años se siente cercano a su madre, piensa con inocencia que es así como los demás niños se sienten con respecto a sus madres. Imagina que todos los demás comparten secretos con las mujeres que les dieron la vida. Cree que les cuentan cuentos que para él serán realidad. Sueña que se susurran encantamientos por las noches, pero ve que ellos no comparten el secreto sentimiento de venganza.

–Cuando no estés aquí, él ya no podrá hacerme daño. Sí hay justicia.

No entiende, pero presiente por su forma de decirlo que un día no habrá nada que temer. Ella le insta a salir a jugar, a despreocuparse de los problemas. Él le hace caso y entonces la ve. Va acompañada de otra niña más grande. Son una mezcla extraña que le recuerda su dolorosa posición marginal. No se atreve a acercarse por temor al rechazo o a la burla… tiene que hacerlo, debe ser cortés como un caballero, como su madre le ha enseñado. Nunca las ha visto en el barrio por lo tanto debe dar una buena impresión para que los demás no las asusten con historias sobre él.

A pesar de tanto tiempo, él quiere con fuerza ser reconocido, tener amigos, ser querido por sólo más que una persona. Sabe que es egoísta pero le duele quererlo tanto y no poder lograr una mirada de simpatía de los demás. Es un humano, un niño, vive rodeado de gente y se niega a ser invisible o ignorado pero debe planear bien el acercamiento, no quiere arruinarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, ellas se van. Piensa que tal vez es mejor así, de esa forma podrá planear mejor su encuentro con las niñas. El tiempo pasa de forma tediosa, sin embargo, él está siempre ansioso. Hace unas semanas que ya no ve a las niñas. Tal vez se enteraron de su rareza y los padres decidieron marcharse. Le cuenta a su madre sobre eso, apenas un esbozo. Su respuesta es helada.

– No te atrevas a seguir los pasos de tu madre, Prince.

De un tiempo acá ella le llama así, Prince, él no va a aquejarse pues siempre le ha gustado ese segundo apellido que lo liga a la realeza y a la magia. Desanimado, camina por las grises calles de su barrio para ser sorprendido por una llamarada de color que, en medio de ese lugar, sólo puede resaltar, es a la única niña que conoce con ese color de cabello, curiosamente el color de cabello de su hermana es también rojizo pero más oscuro. Ambas van risueñas, van felices.

El tiempo no puede ni quiere detenerse, tampoco le da respiro de ningún tipo. Francamente ha desistido en intentar entablar algún tipo de relación con aquellas chiquillas. Para él es evidente que pertenecen a mundos distintos, no sólo es la forma en la que visten, también es el hecho de cómo se ven. Se ven como él no puede lograr verse. Ellas son amadas mientras que él es únicamente tolerado. Ha descubierto por fin que Ella, su madre, lo ve como la prueba visible de su error y debilidad. La escucho decirse a sí misma que jamás debió irse con Tobías, mucho menos permitirse tenerle a él. No la puede comprender porque después de eso capto su mirada de amor y orgullo al comprender perfectamente los principios básicos de la elaboración de pociones.

Él las percibe diferentes. Él tiene la certeza de que sus nuevas vecinas no entienden la sutileza de la preparación de pociones; tampoco sospechan lo importante que es dar intención a un hechizo para que funcione, muchísimo menos se imaginan lo valioso que es mantener las manos a salvo para poder coger una varita. Sin embargo, la chiquilla mayor es la que capta su total atención por esa aura de anodina normalidad que exuda.

Esa chiquilla es Petunia, está seguro de qué es inteligente, de que capta las anomalías a su alrededor así como la fiereza de la defensa hacia su hermana menor. Decide que le agrada e intenta, en vano, acercarse a su normalidad. Mientras ella exuda regularidad él no puede evitar gritar con todo su cuerpo y esencia "diferente". Cosa malísima en un mundo en el que, desde siempre, la diferencia ha sido pecado de aquellos que la portan.

Intenta de forma un tanto desesperada hacerse visible para ella, y ella le nota, mas no en la forma en la que él quisiera. La descubre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, con miradas reprobatorias. La escucha susurrar palabras de censura a su aspecto, a su comportamiento. Nota en su forma de evitarlo que ella le teme, le envidia y siente lastima por él. Él es todo lo que ella no pero que quiere ser. Pero ella es tajante, toda ella le deja claro que no puede ni debe acercarse. Él entiende…

Se lamenta de forma constante no haber podido impresionar a Petunia, hasta que descubre a la hermana pelirroja haciendo magia. Es magia. Magia en todo sentido porque es mágico verla levitar las flores a su alrededor, mirarla ser feliz, saberse parte de algo pero sobre todo, no sentirse solo nunca más. Desde ese momento se propone enseñarle a ella todo lo que su madre le ha enseñado a él, quiere abrirle las puertas del mundo mágico que existe paralelo al mundo muggle y, por primera vez desde que tiene memoria, deja de admirar la normalidad de los demás. Por primera vez desde que las conoció, ve a Petunia como una chica insípida que jamás podrá ser maravillosa. Se complace en secreto de saberse acompañado en su rareza, le gusta saber que el maravilloso secreto de la magia no sólo lo comparte con su madre sino también con ella, con Lily Evans.

Sin percatarse de cómo o de cuándo. Ella y… ella, se han vuelto piedras angulares de su vida. No sospecha que en un futuro las mismas que hoy le dan poder, confianza y esperanza se lo arrebataran todo. Por ahora, sólo planea la mejor forma de desvelarle a Lily la gran noticia. Aunque muchos vecinos puedan decirle tonto, Severus no es ni por asomo estúpido, comprende perfectamente que para el resto de las personas la magia es una ilusión, que ser llamada bruja es un insulto o que hablar de Howarts (además de ser ilegal) puede ser considerado como una broma de muy mal gusto.

Pero esa mañana se siente particularmente pletórico, se acerca al lugar en donde siempre las ve jugar. Está pensando como acercarse para no asustar a la mayor pero no le da tiempo de pensar nada y se abalanza como de forma desesperada. Por supuesto que las asusta.

—Eres una bruja

Nada más decir las palabras sabe que ha iniciado con mal pie, trata de recomponer las cosas explicándolo todo, a trompicones, con dificultad pero Petunia es entrometida como pocas. Ellas se van mas Lily le promete volver. Nada salió de acuerdo a lo planeado pero al fin y al cabo obtiene lo que quiere: la atención e interés de Lily. Está complacido con los resultados; lo único que le importa son las deliciosas promesas de juegos, susurros, admiración… que nunca nadie antes le ha dado.

Los días continúan dando paso a las semanas, a los meses e incluso a los años. Hace ya tres años que conoce a Lily. Ahora ella es su única amiga, la que lo defiende, lo escucha, le pregunta, lo respeta, lo quiere y lo admira. Él en realidad no pide nada más, la quiere, la protege y le enseña.

Ella se ha dado cuenta de que esa chiquilla le roba el tiempo y el conocimiento a su hijo pero no dice nada, consciente de que Lily también irá a Howarts, espera que ese cariño tenga dos finales (a ser posible el primero): uno, que pase pronto; y dos, que sea lo suficientemente sólido para dar soporte a su amado hijo. Ella pronto no estará mas no desea dejar a su pequeño en manos de la amada bestia que tiene por esposo.

Pensó con frecuencia en pedir ayuda a su familia pero ese tiempo ha pasado, por ilusión, necedad u orgullo (principalmente lo último), el tiempo transcurrió implacable haciendo de la indulgencia de su estricto padre una opción finiquita. Y aquí está ella, compartiendo con una niña la absoluta devoción de su hijo y espera, de verdad lo hace, que esa devoción se enfríe o será la perdición de Severus. Lo presiente. Por ahora, su debilidad física y mágica no le permite defender a su hijo como debería hacerlo. Las fuerzas de la ilusión y el amor se le escapan; lo único que está a su alcance es incendiar el amor de su pequeño por la magia para que nunca se sienta tentado a regresar al mundo muggle que tanto mal les ha hecho. Entonces ella es abusada otra vez, más fuerte, más brutal. Cada vez se defiende menos.

Ella siempre es abusada de una u otra forma, no puede comprender la razón de su sumisión, ella le cuenta de su enfermizo amor pero simplemente no puede comprender por qué siendo ella tan poderosa, permite que la lastime de esa manera. Lo odia, lo odia; le teme, lo aborrece. Lo quiere muerto, mejor aún, inexistente en sus vidas. Es en ese preciso momento en el que se jura que nunca ningún muggle lo hará sentirse inferior; jamás les temerá, o les querrá. Él es superior a ellos en inteligencia y dones.

Se divide siempre entre lo que quiere, lo que debe y las consecuencias de lo que termina haciendo. Defiende a su madre de Lily y viceversa. Está entre ambas pero ambas hacen magia. Una crea pociones, la otra mueve el viento; la primera le desvela su mundo la segunda le mueve el mundo.


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowling y de Warner. Nada de ganancias económicas por esto. Utilizaré algunos fragmentos del libro, sólo un diálogo estrictamente necesario pero sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido. Gracias por leer.

Otro comienzo

Es feliz, hoy llega su carta. Está impaciente por leerla, por tocar el pergamino nuevo, por usar los libros de su madre, por contarle a ella; pero sobre todo por ir a Howarts y vivir como sus iguales. Desea irse a un mundo literalmente mágico en dónde pueda hacer volar sus problemas, las cosas. Nunca le ha gustado mucho volar, piensa que es (al igual que el alcohol) una forma de evasión de realidad bastante fácil. Controlar una escoba no es igual a controlar sus emociones ni su mente, es mucho más difícil hacer una coraza irrompible que sólo subirse a una escoba que ya de por sí volará.

Corre al encuentro de su amiga quien está con su hermana, ambos son felices porque piensan que cumplirán sus más grandes sueños. Petunia, por otro lado, no está nada feliz, ella descubre finalmente que hay una vida a la que jamás podrá acceder, a sus tiernos 13 años ella necesita pertenecer a algún lugar, el que sea, elige la normalidad a la que su hermana no tendrá acceso, lo opuesto a Severus por el mero hecho de asociación con Lily. Llora lagrimas tristes cuando el director de Howarts le da un rotundo (pero amable) no. Tiene que desquitar su tristeza, su vergüenza, su coraje y ¿quién mejor que el niño fenómeno desaliñado que vive al final de calle de la Hilandera?

No puede hacerlo contra Lily, al fin y al cabo son familia, no puede contra ella puesto que hasta entre fenómenos hay distinción (ciertamente su hermana no calza junto a Snape), entonces arremete contra él, después contra ambos mas ella no contaba con la crueldad innata de los niños abusados. El niño Snape se burla, la avergüenza más, la lástima mostrándole lo especial que él llegará a ser.

Daba igual, ellos irían, ella se quedaría. ¿Qué importaba la inhabilidad social de Snape si él tenía lo que quería? La atención de Lily. La magia. Ella sabe que su hermana le ha reclamado al chico grasiento el haber espiado su correo. Tiene la certeza de que su hermana la defendió de la crueldad del chico, así como también sabe que ha roto algo al llamarle a su hermana fenómeno. Pero sabe que ha sido ella, Petunia, quien ha comenzado la primera ofensa…es, al fin y al cabo, su culpa. Entonces ellos se van.

Se van lejos y ella no los puede seguir. Irán por primera vez de visita al callejón Diagon. Los dos niños miran emocionados la tangibilidad de la magia. Los padres de su amiga se encuentran entre la estupefacción y el miedo. Es cierto que un profesor pequeñito de Howarts les ha explicado y demostrado la veracidad de la peculiaridad de su hija, pero no es lo mismo saberlo que sentirlo o verlo. Es aterrador al tiempo que es emocionante. A ellos en realidad les da igual lo que los adultos sientan, sólo se enfocan en los aparadores: Lily, en la posibilidad a sus pies; Severus, en las trabas de sus bolsillos.

Nunca antes ha resentido la elección de su mamá, pero ahora sabe que si su madre hubiera elegido comportarse como una sangre pura, él no estaría en esa situación. Después mira a Lily. No, no la cambiaría por nada. Pero si hubiera preferido que Elieen lo acompañara esta vez. El tiempo de reflexión no dura demasiado puesto que ambos llegan a Ollivander´s. Su magia es un poco electrizante, le gusta sentirse y le gusta su nueva varita.

Cuando por fin es 11 de septiembre, la emoción lo embarga. El camino hasta el andén fue cómodo, divertido, bastante cálido a decir verdad, pero entrar al andén 9 ¾ supone un punto de quiebre en su vida. Nervioso, comienza a charlar compulsivamente de todo lo que hasta ese momento sabe de la escuela. El tren es bastante imponente y lustroso, tan lustroso como no lo es su casa. Trata de absorber esa primera imagen mágica; camina con lentitud, rectitud y cautela entre otros niños. Cuando sube al tren, seguido de Lily, busca un compartimiento en el cual se puedan sentar solos.

Conforme avanzan, nota los susurros, risas y cuchicheos de todos los niños excitados. Se siente por fin parte de algo. Ellos son magos igual que él. Afortunadamente ya ha hecho las pases con su amiga por lo que se enfoca en disfrutar su primer viaje en el expreso de Howarts. Platican de todo. Sus infantiles charlas se centran en las clases, sus sueños, sus ambiciones; lo más importante para ellos es el análisis de sus personalidades y su teorización acerca de las casas.

–Yo pienso que la ambición es importante pero de nada sirve si no actúas.

–Pero sin ambición no hay sueños para lograr algo.

–No sé, todas las casas son geniales. Yo quiero estar en todas. Me gustan todas.

El niño Severus lo pensó mucho antes de contestar.

–No me gusta Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw o Slytherin no suenan mal –El niño Snape se quedó callado mientras tomaba una clara decisión. Ambición no le falta. Orgullo desde luego tiene, es determinado, inteligente e ingenioso desde luego…y sí, tiene un gran instinto de preservación, de lo contrario habría muerto hace años a manos de la brutalidad de su amado padre. No es imprudentemente valiente, tampoco excesivamente leal y, aunque es inteligente, no lo es por el mero placer de saber. Lily si lo es. Él quiere tener dinero para no seguir viviendo en un chiquero. Quiere ser reconocido por su status en sociedad. Necesita ser respetado por sus conocimientos. Desea riquezas. Slytherin es para los ambiciosos y astutos como él. En su fuero interno ha elegido una casa, sólo espera convencer a su amiga de estar juntos.

–Slytherin no suena mal, podríamos lograr grandes cosas ahí.

Lily parece pensarlo un momento hasta que un desagradable chiquillo comienza a molestarlo, para su mala suerte se le une otro que usa lentes. No es que le importe mucho, ha vivido siendo molestado toda su vida, lo que realmente le preocupa es que ellos están bien vestidos, parecen ser queridos, consentidos y Lily puede considerar cambiarlo por ellos. Inevitablemente piensa que para lograr ser lo que ellos son debe obtener riqueza, respeto, status. Re piensa las cosas y se plantea por primera vez que hará si no se queda junto a Lily. Pero él sospecha que no estarán juntos por lo que le anuncia que será Slytherin, entonces ellos (los otros) le miran con desprecio.

–Slytherin no es más que una casucha llena de enfermos y locos…así se pondrá mi madre cuando rompa su "amada tradición"y vaya a Gryffindor –el niño de lentes le da palmadas en la espalda, le sonríe ampliamente y contesta solemnemente.

–Soy Potter, James Potter e iré a Gryffindor, así que seremos grandes amigos- entonces se voltea a ver a Snape, le mira de arriba abajo y contesta con recelo.

–Tienes pinta de Slytherin, sin duda alguien tan desagradable como tú no puede ser otra cosa más que algo viscoso y desagradable- después le sonríe a Lily–Deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades. Vente con nosotros, Gryffindor es genial.

La niña está molesta. Ellos le desagradan por ser unos bravucones sin sentido, le recuerdan a sus vecinos, a Petunia… a Tobias.

–Gracias por tu opinión no requerida.

Lily les da la espalda, es una clara muestra de rechazo. Severus está feliz por eso pero los otros niños no lo están. Se quedan parados un momento sin saber qué hacer para finalmente marcharse.

El mal rato queda atrás con facilidad. La señora del carrito llega, Lily compra dulces para ambos, comen hasta saciarse, repasan lo que saben, platican hasta quedarse dormidos. Al despertar, con emoción y expectación suben a los botes guiados por un gigante hombre, con cuidado para no caer, esfuerzan los ojos para ver más detalles del lago, del camino; se susurran opiniones todo el camino hasta que por fin son capaces de ver el fascinante castillo que será su hogar. Severus agradece a su madre el gran regalo de la magia así como el secreto de la majestuosidad del colegio.

Conmocionados por la espectacular vista apenas se percatan de los detalles. Para ellos es más importante ver las grandes puertas de roble, las armaduras, los retratos parlantes, que las personas que van a su lado o de las reglas que menciona la profesora McGonagall por lo que en realidad no se dan cuenta de haber llegado al Gran Comedor que ¡está encantado! Por todo lo sagrado que eso es mucho más importante que la selección de casa de sus compañeros hasta que llega su turno.

–Evans, Lily– La chiquilla sube al taburete llamando la atención de varios magos y brujas. No es la peculiaridad de su cabello (que al fin y al cabo no es la única pelirroja del mundo), sino el total desconocimiento de su apellido. –Gryffindor–grita el sombrero seleccionador; su mesa aplaude y le reciben con entusiasmo. El tiempo desde momento pasa lento, la preocupación le invade. Toma una decisión, estará con ella. La subdirectora grita su nombre, él respira profundo, como le enseño su mamá, y se enfrenta a su destino.

–Una cabeza sin duda interesante, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una mente dotada, sí… ¿qué más? ¡Ah sí! Ambición. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Superar un pasado difícil. Entonces no hay duda. Slytherin.

La mesa correspondiente le recibe con aplausos pero él sólo tiene ojos para su amiga. Lo ha intentado, discutió un poco con el sombrero pero no fue suficiente. Él no es valiente pero se aferra a la promesa que se hicieron en el vagón. "Seremos amigos siempre". Eso fue lo ella le dijo y aunque dude de sí mismo o de los demás, no duda de Lily porque ella siempre cumple sus promesas.


End file.
